


Recharge

by ObsidianRomance



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Schmoop, Sick Jared, mpreg Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1888239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianRomance/pseuds/ObsidianRomance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared isn't feeling so well. Neither is his unborn baby. Jensen's takes it upon himself to remedy that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recharge

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I was feeling a bit overwhelmed with life and everything going on. I feel a little like Jared in this story (sans being pregnant). And then I was talking to [Demondetox](http://archiveofourown.org/users/demondetox/pseuds/demondetox), who also needed some cheering up. I think we need a little bit of pampering and loving. So, this is my attempt to make us feel better from a schmoopy moment.

Jared rolls over when he feels something cool against his forehead. It's hard to force his eyes open with exhaustion weighing them down but he get's them open enough to see Jensen come into focus. "Jen?" Licking his dry lips, he closes his eyes and sighs at the cool compress against his warm skin.  
  
"Hey, baby." Jensen's voice is a deep but comforting whisper. "I left work early. I couldn't sit still knowing you were home and feeling so shitty."  
  
Jared swats the air. As much as he wants Jensen to stay, he doesn't wan to infect him. "No, Jen. Go. I'mma make you sick."  
  
"I don't care about that. Figured I've already been exposed to it anyway." The bed dips as Jensen shifts to take a seat closer to his husband. "How you feeling, Jay?"  
  
"Like I've been run over by a Mac truck," Jared grumbles out.  
  
"That good, huh?" Pushing back a stray piece of Jared's hair, Jensen frowns. "I'm sorry you feel crappy."  
  
"It's not yer fault." Jared turns completely onto his side so he's facing Jensen. "Haven't been sick like this in years."  
  
Leaning down, Jensen kisses the center of Jared's forehead, humming in thought when he pulls away. "It looks likes your fever went down a bit."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
Coasting his hands down Jared's chest, they land on the round swell of his early third trimester belly. "How's the baby?"  
  
"The baby feels like it got hit with a Mac truck too." Jared lets out a loud huff of air. Being sick sucks. Being sick while pregnant doubly sucks. He's so sore from throwing up that he doesn't know what will happen if his body doesn't start cooperating soon. Being so weak that he's stuck in bed all day isn't fun but adding a fetus who won't stop wiggling or making Jared have to pee all the time is almost torturous. He just wants to sleep the sickness away but the baby keeps him uncomfortable and awake all the time. "The baby isn't happy we're feeling so sick. And we're lonely."  
  
Jensen bites his lip in hesitation. "Do you think everything is -"  
  
Cutting him off, Jared shakes his head. "Everything is fine, Jen. We're sick but pregnant people get sick all the time. It's okay. I'm getting plenty of fluids and somehow managing to keep some food down." He forces a reassuring smile but as soon as it's on his face, Jared realizes how much he's been trying to ignore that he needs Jensen. Look softening, he reaches out and limply tugs on Jensen's shirt. "We missed you."  
  
"Miss you too." Kicking off his shoes, Jensen gets up and rounds the bed so he can crawl onto the vacant side. He curls his body in a "C" and tries to tug Jared so that his husband's back in against his chest. "Scoot over here," he commands when he gets his hands on Jared. "I missed you two as well."  
  
Letting out a flutter of air, Jared wiggles backwards into Jensen's embrace. As soon as their bodies connect, Jensen's hands are on Jared's belly, cupping it protectively. Jared's sick and in need of a shower; he should be embarrassed that his husband is plastered against him. He should be protesting but for the first time in a while, the baby is content. Besides, Jared can't deny that his defenses go down and he feels safer when Jensen's looking over them. He gives a content sigh when Jensen nuzzles into his neck. Jensen's got his possessive paws all over his belly like he can't get enough of it. "Baby likes that," Jared says as he indicates Jensen's touch roaming over the swell.  
  
"Yeah?" Jensen smiles into Jared's warm skin in the crook of his neck. "Well, that's good because I'm not going to stop until you two are feeling better and can finally get some sleep." To prove it, he fits them more snugly together, palm curved over Jared's belly with solid determination.  
  
Jared surrenders to Jensen's determination. His eyes flutter closed from more than just fever exhaustion. He feels safe and loved, his husband's arms wrapped around him and their child. The last thing his lucid mind can recall is Jensen humming to him. He has no idea what song it is but that doesn't matter. What matters is that it took Jensen ten minutes to help him get some rest. Ten. Proving, all the more, that Jared can't live without Jensen. But, considering the way Jensen couldn't get through a day of work without Jared, he's guessing the same is true for him.  
  
He feels shitty and exhausted and wants to forget the rest of the world for a while. But Jensen's heart beat fluttering against where their bodies are connected, he's reminded that it's okay to take a break every now and again, just as long as he has what's important to him. Right now, that's Jensen and their squirmy little baby.  
  
He's got them.  
  
He's not going anywhere.  
  



End file.
